Not Who You Think
by fortunecookiex
Summary: A muggle comes to Hogwarts without knowing she's a witch. She instantly becomes friends with Fred and George Weasley. She likes Fred, but George likes her. After a bet they get into a pranking war, but one prank gets out of hand and Sam ends up hurt.
1. Info

This is a story about friendship and it's ups and downs and maybe a little more. This is a story about me, Sam, and what I thought would be the end of my life. My parents just recently got divorced and now I'm living with my mom in London, England. We just got here and my mom already shipped me off to boarding school. Just a plain, old boarding school.

Samantha Colister is my full name, but I like to be called Sam. I have straight brown hair with blue tips (cool? I know eh.) and bright blue eyes to match. I grew up in Canada, where I gained a reputation as a prankster, one my mom wasn't too proud of, but my dad loved me that way. I got in trouble a lot but everyone basically liked me, even teachers. That's why I don't understand why I had to move with my mom, she says it'll make me responsible. Yeah, and how's that? I guess she thinks I'm going to start fresh and not get suspended every month. The principal didn't want to suspend me, he thought it was funny, but the teacher I dumped the coffee on didn't think so, I guess it was policy to suspend me.

Anyways, that's off topic, this is the story about me in my new boarding school, with an equally new student, Jasmine, she moved to England from France (what fun sarcasm). Suddenly I'm known as a freaky, brainer chick who just wants to fit in. I don't like fitting in. I like standing out. I guess that's why I get along with Fred and George so well, those cute twin redheads that are a year older than me. They're always pulling pranks, it's fun really. And to tell you the truth I think I fell for Fred.

Well to find out what happens you have to read my story.

Hope you'll enjoy it, the first part will come out tomorrow.


	2. Off to boarding school

Not Who You Think

Chapter One: Off to boarding school.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story except the characters you don't recognize, like Sam, her mom and Jasmine later on. Oh, and I own the idea, don't steal it. I know lotss of people right about muggles coming to Hogwarts but it's the rest of it that mine. ha.

"Mom, I don't want to go!" I whined.

"But Sam, honey, it's a great school," my mother attempted to comfort (yeah, attempted it didn't make me feel very comforted).

"We've been here for like two months, and I made, what three friends, and they're going to a normal school," I made some really good points, "While I'm being shipped off to some boarding school no one has ever heard of."

"You'll make new friends, you always do," Mom once again tried to comfort me (didn't work).

I, Samantha/Sam hate it here. I had to move from my home in Canada to England with my mom after my parents divorce. They had gotten into a fight about something -and it so had to do with me- right around my birthday in July last year. They quickly got a divorce -without even talking to me about it- and now a year later here I am, on my way to King's Cross train station in London, England. I'm sooooo mad at my mom. I feel bad enough that the divorce was my fault, but she had to drag me away from everything I loved: my dad (duh), my friends (double duh), my town, my BOYFRIEND (cutest guy ever) and especially my band (that's right I'm in a band, I'm guitarist and vocalist). It's all gone; now I have to spend six years with people who have funny accents in some school called Hogwarts.

"C'mon," my mother (Ms. Colister to you) said as she took the keys out of the ignition when the car was parked.

We both got out of the car and pulled my stuff out of the trunk. My heavy black trunk hit the pavement with a bang. Mom grabbed it while I got denim messenger bag out of the back seat and flung it over my shoulder. A rustle came from inside the bag and a small cat head popped out. It meowed and look up at me expectantly.

"Gigi! Get back in the bag," I ordered my black cat and continued walking. She meowed again and her head disappeared back inside. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Close you eyes," my mom said as we entered the station. Is she crazy? Well, since the divorce yeah, but close my eyes... in here, there is definitely something wrong here.

"Ok?"

"Come one," she said. She took my hand and I swear she pulled me past 5o platforms, at least that's what it felt like. Except most of it was stop and go, stop and go. Soon we stopped. I opened my eyes but my mom demanded me to close them again. Of course I did as I was told, I usually did (NOT). We began to move again, and then we stopped.

"Ok, we're here."

"And where's here?" I asked skeptically.

"Platform nine and three quarters." she answered.

"Oh," wait a minute. "Platform what?"

"Nine and three quarters," she repeated it as though it was nothing. She has definitely lost it.

"How's that possible?"

"No time for questions, you have to go now. Remember you're going into your second year, and when you get there find Hagrid; he's a very large man with a bushy beard. He'll introduce you to Proff. McGonnigal, and she'll take you from there."

"But mom!" I looked at her with puppydog eyes, I'm the master at them.

"Don't 'but mom' me," she stated ignoring my face, here's your uniform."

"Uniform! Arghh!" I complained.

"Go on," Mom ordered.

"Fine, I'll miss you."

"Have fun."

"I'll try," I said sarcastically. With that I walked to the train. I'm not the strongest person I'll tell you that, so putting my luggage on the train was pretty hard.

"Need some help?" a tall red-headed boy asked.

"Yeah, sure." He lifted my suitcase up with ease into the door of the train. "Thanks" I say trying to sound casual.

Before he could respond another voice shouted, "Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"

"Ok!" he shouted back. Then he turned to me again -God, he has nice eyes- "See you later."

"Bye," I said watching him run off to help a boy -who looked exactly like him- lift another trunk onto the train.

"Fred," I sigh stepping onto the train to find a seat.


	3. A what?

Recap time: So Sam totally just met Fred.

"Bye," I said watching him run off to help a boy -who looked exactly like him- lift another trunk onto the train.

"Fred," I sighed as I stepped unto the train to find a seat.

I found an empty compartment at the back of the train and put my stuff down. Gigi crawled out of my bag and sat down on a seat. I sat beside her and scratched her head. She meowed at me happily and lied down. I grabbed the uniform my mom gave me and quickly put it on. I looked at my reflection in the window and groaned. A black robe? Stupid much. It didn't do anything to my look except make me want to puke. This is such a boring uniform. All it needs is colour.

There was a noise from the apartment next to mine. (What the heck is with that noise I'm going to check it out). I looked in the doorway of the compartment next to mine and saw Fred and obviously his twin looking over a dark skinned boy's shoulder at a small box.

"Is that a tarantula?" I asked casually walking into the compartment.

"Yes," said the boy with the black hair, "What's it to you?"

"I was just wondering what you're doing with a venomous spider on a train?" I stated.

"Why would you care?" one of the twins asked.

"It's just a weird pet, that's all," I said before walking away. Just before I reached my compartment a word caught my attention. (Did they say prank?) I quickly back up and went back in the boys' compartment.

"You think putting a spider on someone's plate is funny?" I said like a know-it-all, "You should put it on their pillow and then hear them scream." The buys stared at my and I grinned.

"That's bloody brilliant," Fred -at least I think it was Fred- stated.

"Thanks," I smile broadly now. (I have to admit Fred is kind of cute, and that accent... WOW)

"Why don't you join us?" Fred's brother asked.

"Sure, let me get my cat," I said. Then I quickly ran back to my compartment and grabbed my cat. "Mom was right Gigi, I do make friends easily."

"I don't believe we've properly met," Fred -this was definitely Fred- said when I got back.

"Oh right. Samantha, Sam Colister," I stated sticking out one of my hands while hold Gigi with the other.

"Fred Weasley at your service," he greeted shaking my hand, "This is Lee Jordon and George -the less attractive twin," he added. They both shook my hand and smiled. Suddenly I could tell the twins apart. It's not hard really. People in my band back home were twins, so I'm used to it.

"So you got any talents?" George asked sitting down.

"I play guitar pretty well," I replied sitting across from him.

"What?" Lee questioned. (Is this guy stupid?)

"Guitar, you know, the instrument," I stated slowly.

"Oh, one of those muggle things," Fred stated casually.

"Muggle?" it was my turn to be confused. (Normally I'm smart -I just don't tell people- but muggle?)

"It's what we call non-magic folk," Fred explained.

"Non-magic?" I screeched, "As in you do magic? Like a wizard?"


	4. My mother has some explaining to do!

Recap woooot...

"It's what we call non-magic folk," Fred explained.

"Non-magic," I screeched, "As in you do magic? Like a wizard?"

The boy's reply is...

"Yeah, you can't get into Hogwarts unless you're a witch or wizard," George said.

"Witch or wizard?" I repeated, "Oh God. I don't belong here!" I stated standing up from my seat.

"What do you mean?" The three boys asked.

"I'm not a witch. I'm a... a muggle!"

"You can't be here if you're a muggle; you only get you're letter if you're a witch or wizard," Lee said looking at me with a look that said it all: I was a freak and I did not belong here. (Wait a minute! Letter? I didn't get a letter.)

"Letter?" I questioned, "I never got a letter."

"Obviously you did," someone said, I wasn't paying attention as to who, I was just so confused.

"I was always taught that magic never existed; I can't be a witch," I stated sitting down again, the confusion was taking over, I was dizzy.

"But magic does exist," George said bluntly.

"Watch," Fred ordered.

I did as I was told and he pulled out what looked to be a wand and muttered some words while pointing the wand at the tarantula. I stared at it as it changed colours. Red, blue purple and yellow. Then it went back to normal. I ran out of the compartment frustrated. (Magic? It does exist? What the hell is going on)

"My mother has some explaining to do!" I exclaimed stomping into my own compartment, Gigi following me. I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" her voice came through the phone.

"Mom! Did you know that you sent me to a school for witches and wizards?"

"Yes." (That's it, just "Yes". It's that easy?)

"But I'm not a witch," I declared.

"Who said that?" with my mom's word the dizziness came back.

"I am a witch?" I asked sitting down.

"Yes, honey you are," my mom said calmly. (How can she be so calm? I have no idea who I am anymore and she calm! I went 12 years not believing in something that I really am, and she's calm! What is wrong with that woman?)

"But how? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I see that I was a witch? Why can't I actually do magic then?" the questions kept popping out of my mouth and mom finally spoke.

"I'm a with, you got the witch gene from me," she started, "When I married your father I promised never to have anything to do with magic again. When you were born your father made me swear again not to mention magic. So we never told you. You do do magic, it's just every time you did something magical I would always take it out of your memory. I wanted you to know about magic, but I didn't want to lose your father."

"So I was the cause of yours and daddy's divorce? I question softly.

"No honey," she stated, "When your letter came in the mail your father almost burned it; I couldn't let him that. This is a once in a life time opportunity. I never went to Hogwarts, but i always heard it was such a good school. But since I lived in Canada, I couldn't go. That's why when your letter came I knew you had to go. They're not supposed to send letters to other countries, to get students. There must be something special about you," she explained calmly, "Your father refused and it turned into an argument; Sam, honey, it's not you fault at all. It's your fathers fault; he tried to get rid of how I grew up. He tried to get rid of magic."

"Oh," I said lightly.

"Honey, it's ok. You'll be fine. Remember your dad and I love you no matter what."

"Yeah, I should go," tears started to form in my eyes. (A witch, a real witch. There goes my life. Maybe I did stupid things when I was younger, stupid magic things, and that's why I was such an outcast at school. But I wasn't I tried to be, but I'm not. Now I know I am though. I don't belong at home and I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere.)

"All right, bye. I love you," my mom said warmly.

"I love you too," I said quietly before hanging up. I leaned back in my seat and the tears finally started to fall. There was a knock at the compartment and I wiped away all my fallen tears, it just wasn't quick enough.

"Are you ok?" and English accent came from the doorway.


	5. George finds out

Recap time: (Sam was talking to her mom on the phone)

"I love you too," I said quietly before hanging up. I leaned back in my seat and finally the tears fell. There was a knock at the door and I quickly wiped away my fallen tears, but it wasn't quick

On with the show...

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered looking up to see George.

"Well we were just wondering if you had anymore ideas for pranks," George stated leaning against the wall.

"I just have muggle pranks; no magic."

I began to remember how much trouble I used to get in for my pranks, but they were still fun. It was the major bond between me and my dad. We were close then; we'd prank everyone, even each other. I missed my dad and I know I started crying. I came back to reality realizing George was still standing there. I turned my head and looked out the window hoping he didn't see me crying. (I hate letting people see me cry.)

"You sure you're all right?" George asked sitting down and looking at me.

"I'm fine," I repeated my first answer not looking at him.

"Just because I'm a twin doesn't mean I only have half a brain," the boy said, "I know something's wrong." (I know not that funny.)

"I never said you had half a brain," I giggled and looked at him.

"That's better," he stated, "So, are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"What will I get in return?" I questioned.

"Hmmmm," George thought stroking his chin and finally came up with an answer, "A tour of the whole school and no pranks on you for a week."

"Make it a month."

"Done. Now speak."

"Well... It's my parents, they began fighting ever since my eleventh birthday last year," I began calmly.

"You're only twelve?" the boy asked me. I nodded. "You don't look it; you look older, much older."

"Thanks, I guess," I said before continuing. I told George everything; my parents' divorce, my friends (including my boyfriend), everything. He just listened. I think it was that moment that we became friends- best friends.

"And it's all my fault," I sobbed as I finished.

"It's not your fault; they just came from different worlds," he comforted. (It was actually comforting, what a great friend.)

"I would have never suspected a prankster like you to have a sensitive side," I stated wiping away tears.

"Well I try. Is that a good thing?" he questioned.

"I'm not quite sure," I answered grinning a little.

"Oi, is she going to..." Fred stopped at the doorway and looked at us, me with a tear streaked face and I swear George was blushing. I blushed as soon as I noticed him standing there.

Okay, well that's that part please review other wise i don't know how many people are reading it, and if there aren't very many people then I'm going to stop writing and tats going to be sad.


	6. A large man

Recap

"Oi, is she going to..." Fred stopped at the doorway and looked at us, me with a tear streaked face and I swear George was blushing. I blushed as soon as I noticed him standing there.

"Am I interrupting something?" Fred asked slyly.

"No!" George and I stated quickly at the same time.

"Well, then are you going to help us?" the boy at the door questioned me.

"Ummmm," I began to think, "I suppose." I looked into Fred's. (God, he's sooooo cute. Wait, what am I thinking? I have a boyfriend. But Fred's sooo cute.)

Fred joined George and I in the compartment and soon Lee did the same. We talked the whole train ride and I gave them my opinion on the twins' jokes and pranks. I also shared some stories of the pranks I did. The twins would erupt with laughter and always thought my pranks were "bloody brilliant", especially since they were done the muggle way.

"And there was this one time..." I began another story but before I could continue another voice echoed through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes," said the voice, "Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.

"Oh," I remembered, "I need to find a man named Hagrid; do you know where he'd be?"

"He'll be the large man," Fred said.

"Very large," George added as the train slowed to a stop.

"Shouting..." the other twin spoke again.

"To the first years," said the other.

"'Firs' years over here.'" Fred joked pretending to have a deep voice as we stepped off the train.

"I heard those words again, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" except this time a very large man with a curly auburn coloured beard said them.

"Is that... is... is that Hagrid?" I gaped at the size of the man.

"We said he was large," Fred reminded.

"Very large," George once again added.

"Do you mind coming with me? I have to talk to him."

"Sure," the twins answered in unison. Then the three of us walked up to the large man.

"Hello Hagrid," once again the twins spoke in unison.

"'Ello Fred, 'ello George," the man greeted, "Haven't even gotten to school an' yer already in trouble?"

"No Hagrid," Fred said.

"Not yet," George added, "This is Sam; she's new."

"Why, 'ello Sam. You a first year?" Hagrid asked looking down at me.

"My mom said I'm going into my second year," I answered uneasily.

"What's yer last name Sam?" the man asked.

"Colister," I replied.

"Never heard that name before. What 'bout yer mom's maiden name?"

"Thompson, but you wouldn't know her; We lived in Canada before I was sent here."

"All right then," Hagrid smiled, "You come in the boats with me, and Fred and George you need to get in a carriage."

"Bye Sam," they said before walking away.

Hagrid went back to call for the first years as I stood beside him, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry?"

I looked to see who Hagrid was speaking to and saw a skinny, dark haired boy with amazing greed eyes hidden under round glasses. (He looks familiar. Where have I seen him?)

"C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid called again. "Yeh'll be gettin' you're firs' sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid boomed to all the first years, "jus' round this bend here." (OMG)

Sorry it's kinda short, I just decided this would be a nice place to end it. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	7. Hogwarts

Remember i don't own a lot of this, Sam and Jasmine are the only characters that belong to me. Enjoy.

Recap: "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid called again. "Yeh'll be gettin' you're firs' sight of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid boomed to all the first years, "jus' round this bend here." (OMG)

We went around the last bend and I swear my jaw just dropped. I thought Hogwarts was going to be some lame boarding school (OK so the wizarding thing, not so lame but I thought the school would be a lame looking school.) but when I got my first look at my new second home I couldn't believe it. It was a large stone castle with brightly lit windows. (I'm glad George is giving me a tour, I know i'd get lost) As we got closer we all had to strain our necks to be able to see all the way to the top. We reached what appeared to be a moat.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called. Then moments later after we got into our small boats he called again, "Everyone in? Right then - FOREWARD!"

I was in the small boat behind Hagrid's and we slowly made our way through the moat.

"This is amazing," I whispered still looking at the castle.

"Oui," another girl whipered back.

"I didn't know someone too the seat beside me. I looked carefully at the girl. She was small, almost as skinny as a coat rack with blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and sparkling green eyes.

"Bonjour," she greeted after she noticed me looking at her.

"Hi," I said.

"Sorry," the girl said hesitantly, "I do not speak much English."

"That's OK. I'm Sam."

The girl looked hesitant again but still spoke, "My name is Jasmine."

I couldn't help but smile (she has such a strong French accent). It was acctually quite humerous, how hesitant she was but still so determined to speak English.

Our conversation ended there. We reached the castle and we were now being guided to the castle. Everyone still looking in awe. We stopped just outside the door and were told to wait.

Hagrid went and spoke to the lady at the front of the group now. He pointed towards me and then to Jasmine. The woman began to walk towards us.

"Samantha Colister and Jasmine Donnoir I presume," she said calmly. We both nodded before she continued, "You will both be sorted into the houses with the first years," she said mostly looking at me. Then she turned to Jasmine and I think she translated exactly what she just said in French. I also think she added some stuff, she was talking for a while. The blonde girl nodded and looked pleasently at me, almost like she was sympethetic.

"And Miss. Colister, do not be frightened by all you see. It must be hard to take this all in when you only found out you were a with just hours ago," the woman also looked at mesypetheticly at me for a moment and then turned and walked away.

Moments later the lady stood at the front of the group again. She showed no expression as she did when she first appeared. She was tall with black hair pulled into a bun. I knew right away that I would get in trouble with her, she looked so stern.

"The firs' year, Professor Mcgonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled open the large doors leading into the castle and I was amazed by the size of the entrence hall. We stepped inside and my jaw dropped again. It was so elegent, like an actual medival castle that I studied in history last year. The stone walls were lit with torches and the ceiling was so high I could barily see make it out, but I knew it had to be spectacular. We all stopped at yet another door.

"When we anter through these doors you will see the dining hall. The older students will be sitting at their tables and you will walk to the front to be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," she said before opening the doors.

"As we walked into the dining hall I noticed the ceiling. (At least I hope that's the ceiiling.) I could perfectly see the night sky and floating candles above the tables. (Wait a minute1 The candles are floating!!! Oh, right magic hehe forgot.) I looked aroung amazed at everything Isaw.

I heard a girl infront of me, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in 'Hogwarts, A History'," the puffy haired girl said.

I saw Fred and George sitting at one of the tables. George waved wildly and Fred just smiled. I could feel myself blush. I guess Jasmine noticed my face because she followed my gaze.

"Zey are how you say... umm, cute," The French girl stated once again hesitently.

"Huh? Oh, they're alright, I guess."

"Pardon?"

"I don't like them like that," I said bluntly.

"Oh," was all Jasmine could say.

Yup isn't this exciting... well thats all for today, please review.


	8. Sorting and Cho Chang

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Sam and Jasmine are the only characters I own, this story line is also mine. PLease don't take it. Well enjoy.

Recap: Sam (me) and Jasmine are talking about Fred and George.

"I don't like them like that," I said bluntly.

"Oh," was all Jasmine could say.

The sorting began. All the first years looked scared, like they didn't know what to expect. They were going to sort the students by placing an old witch hat on our heads. (That's strange. Why a hat?) I watched it carefully as Proff. McGonagall placed the hat on the first student's head. It was a young girl and it looked like the hat was speaking to her.

Suddenly it shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The first years and Jasmine looked shocked. They knew about magic before, they all knew they were witches and wizards, so why was a talking hat such a surprise? It looked like I was the only one who didn't gasp in shock. I just smiled contently like that one time when I solve a really hard math problem in class and nobody else did, I got a prize for that. (Does being magical mean you're stupid? It better not, I need to be smart.) I did need to be smart, for my pranks you know. Each prank that I have pulled was correctly calculated and set up perfectly. The were beautifully planned if I do say so myself.

"Samantha Colister!" Proff. McGonagall called.

I hurried up to the front and sat on the stool. The woman placed the hat on my head.

"I've never met your family before," the hat whispered in my ear.

"Well, I'm Sam Colister, nice to meet you," I grinned. Other students laughed.

"A jokester, eh? Just like the Weasley twins," the old hat stated. I know I was blushing and I made sure to avoid Fred's eyes.

"We can't put you in Gryffindor with them, or there'll be trouble," the hat continued, "But you're a genius," it examined.

"I don't want people to know that," I hissed.

"You will be able to catch up easily."

"I'm not smart, shut up!" I whispered harshly.

"An attitude like Slytherin," the hat stated, "You should be in... RAVENCLAW!"

"Raven what?"

"Ravenclaw," Proff. McGonagall said pulling off the hat, "Over there."

I went to the table I was directed to and sat down. More people were called and Jasmine joined me at the Ravenclaw table. A dark haired girl was sitting across from us. She had a strong Scottish accent.

"Hi," she said turning to Jasmine.

"Bonjour," Jasmine replied.

"Oh, you must have transferred from Beauxbatons," the girl said, "My name is Cho Chang."

"My name is Jasmine and this is Sam," the French girl stated pointing to me.

"Hi," Cho said.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Are you a first year?" the Scottish girl questioned me.

"No, apparently I'm in my second year, like Jasmine, but I never went to a magic school before."

"Well you'll like it here," Cho stated, "This is supposed to be the house for the more intelligent minds. I'm not surprised I got in. What about you?"

"Yes I am surprised," I answered dryly.

"Why? A lot of people who don't think they're smart really are. Like my friend Cleo -she hasn't been sorted yet, but I bet she'll be in Hufflepuff because she's actually really shy- well she knew this girl, Threasa I think, and she looks like a total air-head, she even acts like one. But apparently she's really smart. Cleo told me this one story, where Threasa was totally gossiping through one of their classes in their old muggle school," Cho kept talking. (There's that word 'muggle' again.)

"And she was totally telling everyone rumors about Cleo and Cleo was about to give her a piece of her mind. That's just a figure of speech you know. She didn't really give her a piece of her brain," Cho continued, "So Cleo was about to yell at her when the teacher totally asks Threasa a question and she gets it right. Cleo said it was like Threasa hadn't been gossiping at all, just paying attention. Isn't that weird?" she finally finished.

"You talk WAY too much," I said bluntly. Cho just sat there in shock like no one had ever said that to her before. Jasmine laughed, she was grasping English quickly or maybe she was using magic; I couldn't tell.

Soon the sorting was finished and the tables were full of people. The headmaster, Proff. Dumblebor, gave a speech.

"The third floor hallway and the forbidden forest are out of bounds, huh?" I repeated the Proff.'s statement.

"Oui; that iz what he said," Jasmine stated.

"Interesting," I stroked my chin mischievously.

Ok as someone pointed out, I have very poor spelling. Mainly in the last chapter, i was in a rush with that one. I'm trying to work on it and I thank you for pointing it out. And now I know that 2 people read my story. So I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	9. Roomies

I do not own most of these characters. Sam, Jasmine, Brianna, Chris, and Lena are my characters. Also the idea of Harry Potter is not my idea. Very well then, now that that's settled please enjoy.

Suddenly food appeared on the tables in front of everyone and it seemed that all the new students (except me of course) were surprised. Even if they came from wizarding families they still found it amazing. I was the first one to grab food at my table. Everything was so good I just had to stuff myself. I ate until I could eat no more... that's until dessert appeared.

After everyone was done eating the head master sent us to our "common rooms", what ever those are. Jasmine and I followed what everyone kept calling a prefect to our area. The other first years traveled along with us. We reached a large tower like room with stair cases... oh so many stair cases. We stepped on a stair case and our prefect, who was named Chris, told us to stay close. Just like magic some stairs started moving... Of course it was MAGIC, everything here is magic. This whole magic thing isn't too hard to understand anymore After a few more moments of walking we stopped in a small area of the castle in front of a small door wit a knocker on it. The knocker was the head of a raven.

"First years I presume," the raven knocker said... Wait what? Ok so now knockers can talk? No big deal, I mean it's magic. I can handle this "Welcome to Ravenclaw."

"Yes, hello sir," the prefect said.

"The question is: what magical item is a glass ball the size of a large marble in which the smoke inside turns red at certain times?" the raven said.

"A remembrall," Chris answered.

"Very well," the raven said before the door swung open to reveal a large hidden room. Everyone stepped in and the door closed again.

"This is the common room," Chris stated," The girls' dorms are up those stairs and the boys' up those ones," he pointed to different stairs, "Your stuff has already been brought up so go find it and get comfortable."

Everyone took off in the direction of their dorms. Jasmine and I began towards the stairs we we directed to, but another girl stepped in our way. The girl had dark skin and dark red hair. Her eyes were the brightest green eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Lena, Lena Morris. You must be Sam and Jasmine," the girl said.

"Yeah, hi," I greeted awkwardly sticking out my hand, "I'm Sam, and she's Jasmine." Lena shook my hand and looked at Jasmine.

"Bonjour," the blonde greeted.

"Well Prof. Flitwick said you joined this house and asked me to show you to the second year dorms," Lena stated happily.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh, it's nothing really. C'mon," Lena said leading us to a different set of stairs. We followed her up to the top and then down a small hallway.

"Here we are," the dark skinned girl said as she opened a door at the top of the stairs. For a third time that day my jaw dropped.

"I am definitely not in Kansas anymore," I said sitting on the bed by my stuff.

"I thought you came from Canada," Lena said.

"I did, it's just a saying from 'The Wizard of Oz'."

"The wizard of what?" Lena questioned.

"'The Wizard of Oz'. It's a movie," I said.

"Movie? Oh one of those muggle things, right."

"Ok then... This is definitely not like home," I said.

"In Kansas?" Lena asked.

"I didn't come from Kansas, that was just from the movie. I really am from Canada and this is not like it at all," I said, my anger boiling.

"It iz definitely not like Beauxbaton. Everzing iz pink and purple zere in zee rooms," Jasmine added on looking at her own bed.

"Well, it's home to me. After last year I feel like this is more my home than my actual house. I can sleep here without having my little brother drop magic goop on my face."

"It must have been fun growing up with magic," I said not really thinking.

"It's all right. So what was it like living as a muggle?" Lena asked curiously.

"The same as living as a witch but without magic."

"Must have been tough," the dark skinned girl said.

"You get use to it."

"Get use to what?" A fourth girl entered the room. She had bright red hair and brown eyes. Her face was covered in freckles and she was smiling happily as she walked in and sat on the fourth bed. She reminded me a lot of Fred and George with her red hair.

"This is Brianna, our fourth roommate," Lena introduced the new girl in the room, "Bri, this is Jasmine, the transfer student, and Sam, the muggle."

"Oh so you're the muggle. How fascinating," Brianna said brightly as she studied me up and down.

"Could you stop saying 'muggle'? It's kind of offensive," I questioned.

"Sure, sorry," the other girls apologized.

There was a knock at the door and I got up to open it. Standing in the hall was Cho.

OK, that's that for today. I have to write more soon, I'm starting to catch up to what I have written down. I know this part was pretty lame, it'll get better... eventually. Please review so I know if people are reading.


	10. First prank

Ok well in the last one i said i didn't know who the head of Ravenclaw was and it Proff. Flitwick. I'll change it later, i need to get this posted and do homework. You all know the disclaimer, I don't want to write it again. So enjoy.

Recap:

(Sam just met her roomies and is in her room with them) There was a knock at the door and I got up to open it. Standing in the hall was Cho.

"Hi Sam," Cho said uncomfortably. I could tell she was still a little upset about the conversation at dinner.

"Hey Cho. What's up?" I asked.

"Ummmm... The ceiling," she answered confused. I forgot I was in England... not to mention they were wizards and witches. They probably didn't understand my Canadian slang.

"It means: why are you here?"

"Oh," she said. I think she got the idea "Someone's out in the corridor asking for you," she replied.

"Ok, thanks," I turned to my room mates, "Be right back."

"Sure," the three said in unison.

I headed down the stairs and asked a random person what the password was to get back in. After getting an answer I headed out the portrait/door and saw Fred and George Weasley eagerly waiting.

"Hi Fred. Hi George," I greeted.

"Finally," one of them sighed, I'm pretty sure it was Fred.

"What took you so long?" the other one asked.

"I just found out you were waiting," I replied brushing a strand of hair away from my face. "What do you want anyways?"

"Your opinion," stated George.

"On a prank," Fred said after his brother spoke.

"Sure, let's see the plans," I agreed.

"Not here," the twins said in unison.

"Fine, but where?"

"Follow us."

I did as I was told and followed them to a dead end. After a few seconds they were able to make the wall open to relieve what I'm pretty sure is a secret passage way.

"So what's the plan?" I asked curiously as I put my hair up in a pony tail.

George, obviously the responsible one, pulled out a piece of what kinda looked like paper out of his pocket.

"This," he said unfolding it.

For at least an our we talked of nothing but the plan. I gave them ideas and by the time they walked me back to the portrait we all agreed that it was "bloody brilliant".

"Did you have fun lover-girl?" Lena asked as I walked into my dorm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I retorted even though I knew I was blushing.

"Cho told us it was two boys waiting for you," Brianna chimed in.

"She can't keep her mouth shut! It was just Fred and George Weasley; they wanted my opinion on a prank," I explained.

"Sure," Jasmine said sarcastically, obviously using magic to understand.

"It's true. I have a boyfriend in Canada. But if you don't believe me, oh well. I'm going to take a bath," I said walking into the bathroom.

After my bath I got dressed into pajama bottoms and a tank top. I stepped out drying my hair with a towel.

"Sam, there is a much faster way to do that," Lena said.

"Oh really?"

"Here I'll show you," Brianna exclaimed pulling out her wand. After muttering some words the red-head pointed her wand at my hair and it was dry.

"Thanks, I'll have to remember that."

We talked for a little but before drifting off to sleep. I however had trouble sleeping. I couldn't believe this was happening, I just moved away from everything I loved to this amazing new world. I missed everyone greatly, especially my boyfriend, Jake. JAKE! My thoughts were cut short and I sat up quickly. I calmed down and decided to write him a letter the next day. I lied down again and finally fell asleep. It was restless sleep though. I tossed and turned. I felt bad about not writing to Jake lately and what about Fred? I really liked him too. Even though I've only known him for like a day, I really do like him. Soon I was calmly sleeping. My breathing steadied and I was completely asleep.

Next day

The next morning I woke up to see the sun shining through the window right into my eyes.

"Morning sleepy head!" Brianna said cheerfully. I just moaned and kept my eyes shut. I was never a morning person.

"C'mon wet get our schedules today," Lena added.

"Don't care," I replied sleepily.

"Get up!" the French girl tossed a pillow at me and I sat up automatically and threw it right back.

"Good, you're up," Lena laughed.

"Bite me," I spat grumpily.

"Someone's not a morning person," Bri giggled happily.

I ignored her comment and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed into my ugly "robes". For make-up I only applied eyeliner and lip gloss and then we were on our way to breakfast.

"Morning Sam," two voices said in unison.

"Huh?" I looked around still a little drowsy.

"Careful, she's not a morning person," the red-head warned the two boys giggling.

"Oh shut up," I said, "Morning Fred. Morning George."

The boys smiled mischievously and I put a finger to my lips signaling to the boys to keep quiet. The twins came into step with me behind the other girls, but we stopped when we reached the door to the dining hall. Right when Jasmine, Brianna and Lena pushed open the doors a bucket of goop fell on each of their heads. The girls screamed and Fred, George and I burst out laughing. Everyone else started laughing with us. The girls covered in good pulled the buckets off their heads and everyone laughed even harder. The girls' hair had now turned floresent colours.

"Fred! George!" Lena screeched (Her hair was now highlighter yellow) "This isn't funny!"

"Oh yes it is," Fred stated.

"Because it wasn't even our idea," George added.

"Then who'z idea waz it?" Jasmine asked. (Her hair was now bright green)

The twins looked down at me and I grinned sheepishly before running past them into the dining hall.

"Sam!" the girls yelled and everyone else kept watching the scene.

"Calm down," I called back still running. The other girls had now started to chase me around the hall. "It'll come out in a week or two!"

"A week or two?!?" Brianna, who's hair was now flauresent pink, screamed still chasing me.

"It's just a prank!" I yelled back.

"Silence!" a voice boomed, "Ladies stop!"

And we did.

Please review. Thank you.


	11. Dumbledor's office

Don't own Harry Potter just some of the characters.

Recap- Jasmine, Lena and Brianna are not too happy about my little prank on them.

"It's just a prank!" I yelled back.

"Silence!" a voice boomed, "Ladies stop!"

And we did.

We all turned our gazes to Prof. Dumbledor.

"Your first full day here and you're already in trouble Miss. Colister. You have also disrupter my charming breakfast. After you eat you will report to my office. As for you other young ladies, go and eat. Try not to think about your hair," the Prof. smile slightly and spoke again, "Fred and George, I expect you in my office as well."

My jaw dropped open (A new record! That's the fastest I've ever gotten in trouble.). How could I get i so much trouble for such a small prank? My new friends got over the main shock of their hair and they were sitting, eating and trying not to laugh at how ridiculous the others looked. I however was scared. I looked at the table at the end of the room and saw Fred and George laughing happily. (Why aren't they scared?) After I finished eating I got up ad walked to the door where the twins were waiting for me.

"Did you see their faces?" Fred laughed.

"Fred how can you be laughing? We're in so much trouble," I glared up at him.

"Calm down Sam. We've done much worse," George once again comforted me, i calmed a little. "We don't get in massive trouble. Prof. Dumbledor thinks our pranks are funny. Why don't you want to get in trouble? I thought you got into loads at your old school."

"I got suspended a lot. The principal said if I got in trouble once more, then I'd get expelled," the girl explained, "Luckily I moved first. But the way Dumbledor yelled, reminded me of the stupid teacher at home and I forgot I didn't live there anymore."

"How long did you go without pulling a prank?" George questioned as we reached another statue.

"About a week. I pulled it the day before I left. It was my best one yet too!"

"What did you do?" Fred seem intrigued.

"Let's just say the office and gym were closed off due to an oder problem," I stated, the other laughed and stopped, "Why'd we stop?"

"Because we're here," the twins replied in unison.

"Right," I said doubtfully, then I paused, "Wait! It's magic isn't it? What's the words to make it work?"

George whispered the words in my ear and I repeated them towards the statue. It began to turning and it rose; stairs came went up with it. I grinned with excitement (MAGIC! I did magic!). We all stepped onto the steps. When at the top George knocked on the door and the Prof. voice beckoned us in.

"Hello Prof. Dumbledor, sir," the twins greeted as we entered the room. (Suck ups.)

"Hello Fred. Hello George. Good morning Miss. Colister," he replied warmly.

"Morning Sir," I said uneasily.

"That was quite a funny prank this morning," the man chuckled. His long gray beard moved with his laughter. "Used actual muggle dye I suppose."

"Yes Sir," It was Sam's idea," George mention. I could have shot him right then and there for saying that.

"I can see why the hat put you in Ravenclaw," the Prof. smiled at me.

I blushed, like actually blushed. I don't like people thinking I'm smart even if I am. I like being known as a prankster and nothing else. I especially didn't want Fred to know, he might end up thinking less of me. (Wait! What am I thinking? I have a boyfriend, Fred means nothing!)

"Weasleys you may leave; I need to speak with Sam alone," the man's words snapped me back to reality. The twins said good-bye and left. I gulped and looked at the man who was now sitting behind a large desk. "Please have a seat Miss. Colister," he said referring to a chair infront of the desk. I quickly sat down. "That was quite an entrance for your first day."

"Yes sir," I said calming down a little.

"Brilliant idea using muggle items," the man inquired. "Many things you do are brilliant, aren't they?"

"I suppose so."

"You don't want people to know that though, correct?"

(How'd he know that? OMG he's reading my mind!) I nodded slowly.

"Well, I suppose people won't think you very bright if you require a tutor," he siad. I grinned and he continued, "You would have needed a tutor anyways to catch up on the knowledge you missed from the first year."

I smiled broadly at the thought. I never had a tutor before. Teachers constantly told people how smart I was and I hated it. Prof. Dumbledor is really nice.

"I'll give you two weeks to find one yourself," the Prof. voice snapped me back again, "They need to be older and completely understand the requirements of first years, at least a third year student. If you can't find one yourself in those weeks I will assign you one.

"Thank you sir," I smiled brightly at the thought of choosing my own tutor.

"Your welcome, and here's you timetable," the man said handing me a yellowed piece of paper, "Now go meet your friends, classes start tomorrow."

"Yes sir," I took the paper and turned to leave.

"And Miss. Colister," the man called, I turned back around, "No need to keep calling me sir."

"As long as you keep calling me Miss. Colister."

"Very well," Prof. Dumbledor smiled and I left. Fred and George were still waiting for me in the corridor.

"So," one said.

"What happened?" asked the other.

"I got my time table," I answered showing them the paper.

Monday- Charms, Herbology, lunch, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts.

Tuesday- History of Magic, Charms, lunch, Herbology. Defence against the Dark arts.

Wednesday- Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, lunch, double Transfiguration.

Thursday- Double Potions, lunch, Herbology, History of Magic.

Friday- Charms, History of Magic, lunch, free periods.

Sunday- Astrology at Midnight.

"Actually that's not that bad," George said.

"Not bad at all. I wouldn't have minded that schedule last year," Fred added.

"And... I need to find... a tutor," I said shoving the paper back in my pocket.

"Really?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah. They need to be at least a third yeay and clearly understand first year stuff."

"We can help you find one," George suggested.

"Thanks!"

"I can think of one already," George said.

"That's great. Who?" I asked.

"Our brother Percy," George replied pointing to a boy down the hall.

"Great! Introduce me to him!" I grabbed the twins' hands and dragged them to the boy.

"Hello," he said looking at us suspiciously.

"Hello Percy," the twins said in unison. Then George quickly snatched his hand back and turned away as though hiding his face. (What's with him?) Just as George snatched his hand away I snatched mine away from Fred after realizing we were still holding hands. I blushed lightly.

"This is Same," George said, still not showing his face.

"She needs a tutor," Fred added smiling.

"And we thought you would be perfect; you're smart," the other spoke again, turning to face his brother.

"I suppose I could," the older Weasley agreed.

"Oh thank you," I grinned greatfully. Fred and George were my friends, they were funny and nice, so why couldn't Percy be too?

"We'll start tomorrow after classes. Right in the library."

"Perfect! See you then!" I then pulled the twins away again. "When's lunch? I'm starving!"


End file.
